Bounce
by RobotKilla
Summary: Chung works at an old used bookstore, and oddly enough a strip club as well. His co-workers know nothing about it, and soon enough they find out. Will their opinion on their docile co-worker change for better or worse? Elsword/Chung, Raven/Chung, Add/Chung


omg so i guess im uploading stuff here now

and im gonna start off with an elsword fic uvu

and look its pwp in the beginning but its lowe/chung

also this is like the second fanfiction ive ever wrote ; v ;

eventually itll be elsword/chung, raven/chung, and add/chung

Bounce - Iggy Azalea

* * *

'Shake it, break it, make it bounce.'

The beat of the song fit perfectly to the movement. A crowd of young men and women cheering and whistling as the dancer moves to the beat. His smirk, intoxicating. His moves, infectious. His looks, absolutely stunning. A foot steps off the stage, moving towards a group of men. The blonde dancer's finger traces along his jaw, blowing a kiss at the patron. He averts everyone's attention to the bar. Without any effort, he climbs on top of the bar. Giving the crowd a sultry look, an all-eyes-on-me look. To the beat, his hips and ass shake.

'Shake it, break it, make it bounce.'

As soon as the sentence ends, a shirt flings off into the crowd. The dancer blows another kiss to the crowd, and his hands roam around his chest. The crowd gets even more energetic. Hundreds, fifties, tens are thrown into the air. All eyes on him, and only him. A smile spreads across his lips, and his hips sway to in a quick rhythm.

As soon as the song ends, the next dancer goes on stage. It's his turn to walk around and please a few customers. All eyes on him, half nude and walking towards a group of men. They call the dancer over, and whistle loudly. A smirk curves onto his lips, slowly walking towards the customers, another opportunity for cash.

"Hey baby, how 'bout a lap dance?", the customer's average looking, maybe on the more attractive side. Short brown hair, dark eyes, and a good body size.

"Aren't you the one who tried to stuff a few bills down my shirt?", the dancer smirks, fixing his blonde hair and smiles at him.

"Haha, y-yeah, that's me.", the customer nervously laughs.

"Alright...mind telling me your name?"

"It's Lowe, and yours?"

Besides the loud music pulsing in his ears, Lowe's friends talk amongst each other about the dancer.

"Just call me Deadly Chaser, or Chase is fine."

Although the name didn't really suit him, it sounded a lot better than Chung Seiker. A dancer always has to have a name to conceal themselves.

The smaller blond starts by placing his knee between Lowe's legs, moving his body closer to his. Their foreheads touch, as he presses a chaste kiss onto the older man's dancer crawls into his lap, sitting on his legs. A pair of arms wrap around his neck, and suddenly he feels weight press onto his crotch. The dancer's ass firmly presses against him, slowly gyrating his hips. One arm lets go of his neck, as the dancer leans back. Grinding on top of his crotch, more pressure is being pressed onto his crotch.

Chung takes one of Lowe's hands and guides it onto his chest. Lowe starts confidently smirking, tweaking Chung's nipples, running his hand down his stomach, his fingers trailing down his bare and soft skin. Chung's mind begins to wander as the customer touches and sucks on his nipples, his erection grinding against the smaller blond's ass.

Did his co-workers at his day job know he does this? Did they really pay attention anyways? Honestly, he didn't care. Although he needed to keep up the act of both of his personalities, the different ones that come up in the morning and at night.

"Fuck Chase, I'm gonna come."

The thought immediately disappears from his mind. Seriously, is this guy coming so soon? All Chung really did was grind. It was obvious this guy is pretty new to strip clubs.

"Aw, already? I barely did anything!", a fake chuckle comes out.

If he's new, he might as well tip more. Time to get some cash out of him.

"Here, how about... I do this?"

Chung's small hand unzips and unbuttons Lowe's pants, and the hand strokes his cock. Slowly, Chung gets off of his lap. Lowering his face to the taller man's dick.

A strained groan falls out of his mouth, and cum splatters all over Chung's face. This usually gets a higher tip from customers, so hopefully it works on him.

His tongue peeks out of his lips, licking some of the cum off slowly. The rest of it remains on his cheek and nose.

"F-fuck...", the customer groans loudly. Chung tugs at his shirt to get his attention. God, he hopes this is all worth it.

After moments of getting things settled, Lowe and his group leave for the night. He smiles and says his farewells to Chung. All he could do was wave back.

A hand loops around his neck, and Chung glances over to see Rena.

"Yo! Ready to go home?", she smiles at him. Rena was one of his best friends and his roommate, although she didn't work with him. She'd usually stay at the bar and help Chung out when a customer gets too touchy. She was almost like his bodyguard.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed."

Going backstage, he said his goodbyes to the rest of the dancers and told the manager he's leaving for the night. Being a dancer was tiring, but it's what he enjoys, so it wasn't too bad.

Chung throws on his normal clothes, a button up shirt, a cardigan, his dark jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

The guy from earlier, Chung couldn't really recall his name. It was something like Lowe. He said he'd be coming back and requesting him again, but Chung really could care less. People like him really didn't mean much. To think of it, the only people that mattered to Chung was his friends. Although, he needed a boyfriend as well.

Rena came backstage, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go already! It's getting really late and you've got work in the morning." she smiled, dragging him out the club and into the car.

Although money wasn't an issue, Chung worked two jobs. One in the morning and one at night. Working at a small bookstore and as a dancer at a high end club. Rena worked as a martial arts instructor for kids. It was a full time job, but she always had enough time to go with Chung to the club.

Chung sighed as he reclined in the back seat of the car, slowly shutting his eyes, drifting to sleep.


End file.
